Crossing Boundaries
by Edwardlover777
Summary: When a special girl in Edward's life pays a visit, Bella's world is turned upside downn. This girl carries secrects and heartache with her. Will she come in between Bella and Edward. And why does she know more about the Quilete were wolves than she should
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

1947

Her face fell as he stood before her, his lips wearing a mocking smile.

"Like I could take back a filthy bloodsucker?" He spat out through clenched teeth.

Tears filled her eyes and the girl reached for him. He wrenched himself out of her grasp.

"Please, you promised me. You told me forever!" She whispered.

The man turned his tousled head of black hair and looked back at the cottage. The girl stepped forward and lay her hands on his arm.

The man whirled around and growled, "Don't touch me!" His brown eyes were full of malice, loathing and pure hatred.

Shock and hurt crossed the girl's face as she wrapped her hands around her waist, as if she was trying to hold herself together. "Please I need you. Don't leave me….." She gasped as a woman stepped out from the cottage behind them, holding two babies. Understanding filled the girl as her heart broke in half.

"You.. you.. promised. It was supposed to be me… we… forever…" She managed to get out between heart-wrenching sobs.

The man looked down at her scornfully. "That promise is gone. I never loved you,"

The girl sank to the soft ground, moaning softly.

"Get out of here." He turned away, walking to toward his house and to his wife.

The girl sat on the ground watching as he embraced his wife; she saw the love and adoration in his sparkling brown eyes as he kissed her softly. The girl broke into vicious sobs as the man walked into the house without glancing back. She rocked herself back and forth as she sat on the soft mossy ground, emotionally and physically trying to hold herself together.

"You promised me forever. We were supposed to get married. You said you loved me," She cried out to the wind. She didn't know how long she sat there, just crying and sobbing her heart out.

"I loved you…I gave my heart to you…what more could I have done for you? " Tears ran down her face, but she ignored them, not even bothering to wipe them from her cheeks. "Please, I'm begging you… come back to me." The girl pleaded.

"What do I have left… I need you…. Please… save me…?" She whispered faintly. But there was no response, only the whisper of the trees answered her plea.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1 _

2007

Bella's Point of View

"Um." Edward leaned away from our kiss and gazed deep into my eyes. His golden eyes smoldered and I blushed in response.

Edward shifted positions so I was laying on top of him. I stroked his face, hearing his sharp intake of breath. It was only recently that Edward had started to break some of his rules on our physical relationship. I took every opportunity I could to take advantage.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his, only to have him grip me closer. His mouth moved against mine softly and I felt him run his fingers through my hair, causing my neck to arch up. He kissed up and down my neck.

"So," He murmured in between kisses. "What would you like to do today?"

"Nothing special," I gasped out. He chucked and gazed deep into my eyes. We stared at each other, and I read the love in his eyes. This time as our lips met, the kiss was more passionate. I ran my fingers through his hair and his hands held my waist, pulling me closer. I trailed my fingers down his neck, nibbling on his lips. I was about to kiss him deeper when Edward wrenched his lips away from mine and stiffened. It was at that moment that I felt razor sharp teeth on my neck.

"Don't move," The voice whispered, colored by a British accent. I smelled the sweet scent of a vampire's breath. I saw my life flash before my eyes, as the teeth grazed my skin.

"Well, well, you must be…" The voice never finished because Edward leapt up and threw the voice's owner across the meadow and landed in a tree. Edward stood in front of me, half crouched and growling protectively.

"Calm down, Edward dearest," The voice sounded amused, instead of threatening and menacing.

Edward suddenly relaxed and stood up. As he did so, I got a glimpse of my "predator".

She was about five foot two with a tousled Keira Knightley hair cut that framed a square shaped face. As I studied it, her face seemed familiar, as if I had seen it before. She had full lips and deep golden eyes framed with thick lashes. Underneath her pale pallor was a tan complexion. She wore a red tank top that showed off her flat stomach and her skinny jeans complemented her curvy bottom half. She had a figure that most girls would have loved and despised at the same time. Stiletto black boots finished the ensemble. She stood relaxing against a tree, as smirk on her lips. Suddenly, she walked to us, grace in her every step.

Edward grinned, flashing my favorite crooked smile. The girl smiled back and ran into his arms. He picked her up and twirled her around, both of them laughing. He set her down on her feet, though not before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. I stiffened, shocked. Who was this girl? I could have sworn I had seen her before.

Edward turned toward me with an arm wrapped around the girl's waist. "Bella, there is someone special that I would like you to meet," He began.

I sucked in my breath, waiting for the un-evitable.

"This is Amber, my half-sister," He finished.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 2_

Bella's POV

The girl stepped forward and shook my hand. "Hello, Bella, it's nice to meet you,." She flashed a smile, exposing white teeth. It was at that instant that I knew where I had seen her. I had seen that smile flashed on thousands of movie screens across the country.

"You're Amber Cullen? The actress?" My head was swirling.

"Yup," She replied.

"Oh. Congratulations on your Academy Award," I congratulated her.

"Thank you," She replied.

An awkward silence insured. I still felt something tugging on the edges of my memory, as if I was supposed to remember something important about her. I met Amber's golden eyes, only to see that she was studiously avoiding my gaze.

Edward broke the silence when he asked, "What brings you here to Forks, Amber?"

Amber turned to her brother with an expression of mock- hurt. " I came to see you, brother dearest, "

Edward rolled his eyes and came to sit down beside me, pulling me on to his lap. Amber gazed at us silently. I wondered if she approved of our relationship or not. Nothing in her expression said that she did or she didn't. "Really, Amber, why did you come?"

"Do you not want me here?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Edward replied. They both laughed at some inside joke of theirs.

"Anyway, I have been keeping tabs on you and the rest of the family. And when I heard that Victoria…. That is her name right?.. was planning a little surprise, I decided that maybe you all could use my branch of expertise," She explained.

Edward nodded, all seriousness. "We could."

"You have a gift like Edward and Alice?" I asked her, timidly.

"Not exactly the same as theirs, but somewhat like theirs. " She said distractedly, as she studied Edward and me. I could see the frustration in her eyes; it was if she was trying to figure something out, but couldn't. Edward obviously didn't notice, seeing as he was kissing my hair. Amber was also probably blocking her thoughts from him.

"So what is your gift?" I asked, intrigued. Anything pertaining to the vampire way of life interested me.

Amber glanced down at me, as if she were trying to figure me out. Finally she answered, "My gift is quite different than most. It enables me to get inside people's head and to see things from their perspective. Do you understand?"

"A little," I admitted.

Amber sighed and ran a hair through her cropped hair. " You see, I am able to dive into your head, I am privy to your deepest thoughts and desires. I can read the thoughts that you are having at the time; I can see every memory that you have. It's like, I become you in a sense."

"Wow," I breathed, awed. Amber let out a soft chuckle.

"It's actually really hard to obtain the other person's perspective. It's easier now, seeing as I have been a vampire for quite sometime. But on the whole it does take a while. It's only with people that I am extremely close with that diving into their perspective is easy. " She said, gazing off into the distance.

"Edward, I will be leaving now. I want to catch up with Esme and the rest," She kissed Edward on the cheek and gave me a formal wave. Then she was off like a streak of lighting through the trees.

"Edward?" I turned in his arms and straddled his lap.

"Mmm?" He murmured into the front of my neck.

"Does… does Amber like me?" I asked hesitantly.

Edward pullled back abruptly and gazed at me intently. "She doesn't dislike you."

"How do you know? She could have been blocking her thoughts," I argued.

Edward cradled my face in his hands and stroked my cheeks soothingly. "Amber…has been through a lot. She can be a little reserved at times, but once she gets to know you, she'll love you," He promised, brushing his lips against mine.

I nodded, though I wasn't as sure as he was.


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot to write the disclaimer thingy: The characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. She is the reason for my writing this story.

Author's note: When reading this story, it is REALLY important to pay attention to the dates. If not, you might get really confused.

2007

Chapter 3 **Amber's Point of View**

As I raced through the trees toward the Cullen's home, one thought raced through my head: Had I done the right thing? Would my actions have dire consequences or good ones? Had I acted for the best or for the worst?

I shook my head, trying to shake the doubts from my head. I rounded the bend, and presently arrived at the Cullen's front door. My red Porsche, a gift from Edward, was parked in the driveway. I opened the front door and stepped inside. I instantly felt at home, I felt utter peace in this place. I always loved coming home here. I turned around to shut the door behind me when I felt myself swooped up in the air by a pair of big strapping arms.

"Amber, you're home!" Emmett shouted gleefully.

"Yes, I am home Emmett," I couldn't help but smile. Emmett and I had a very good relationship with each other. We were the ones who loved to get into mischief.

"Put her down, Emmett," ordered Rosalie, standing on the stairs looking like a goddess from another world. Emmett quickly complied, dropping me on the floor.

"Thank you ever so kindly, Emmett," I frowned at him.

Esme glided down the stairs to give me a hug. "I'm so glad you are back, sweetie," She kissed my cheek.

Carlisle wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"We are all glad you are back," amended Carlisle.

"So, tell us all about your latest movie," ordered Alice.

I grinned and sat on the sofa in the living room, happy to be back with my family once again.

**Bella's Point of View **

Edward and I left an hour or so after Amber did. We sped through the meadow, my face buried in his shoulder. I knew when we were home because Edward came to a stop and set me gently on the ground.

Inside, I heard Emmett's howl of laughter and Alice's bell chime laugh. Curious, I followed Edward inside and saw a scene that just further reminded me how different I was from the Cullens. They all sat in the living room, laughing hysterically about something. Rosalie sat on Emmett's laugh, her perfect lips in shaped in mid-laugh. Jasper and Alice sat on the sofa across from them, barely touching, but the love between them still as palpable. And there was Amber, next to Emmett and Rosalie, her head thrown back in mid-laugh. I almost did a double take; this girl was completely different from the one I had met in the meadow. It seemed that all reservations were gone; she seemed happy and free. Yet there was still something about her that bespoke of a sadness.

Alice glanced up. "You were almost late, Edward," She scolded, jokingly.

Edward threw her and grinned as he sank down gracefully on the floor in front of Amber's feet. He pulled me down with him, seating me on his lap. His cool arms cradled me close to his body.

"So what latest escape were we talking about?" Edward asked out loud.

"We were talking about the time Emmett and Jasper got into a fight that Amber had caused." Carlisle's big shoulders shook with the memory of what must be a funny adventure.

Amber rolled her big golden eyes. "It wasn't a fight really. It was more of a….. Incident?" She said to me, smiling. I was taken aback by the open friendliness she showed me.

I blurted out without thinking, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, why?" Amber raised, an eyebrow, confused.

I started to blush. Emmett chuckled. "Bella is blushing," He sing-sang.

I blushed even more.

"Why?" repeated Amber, staring at me.

"It's just that…you didn't seem to like me when I met you earlier in the meadow," I said in a rush.

"Oh, that," Amber nodded in understanding. "I do believe that I owe you an apology. I had a lot of things on my mind, what with landing this movie role I really want. Plus, I can be a little…." She trailed off, obviously searching for the right word.

"Annoying?" suggested Emmett.

Amber glared at him. "I can be a little…. Reserved at times with people I don't…know." She finished.

"Oh." I understood completely.

She winked at me and smiled, exposing pearly white teeth. I blinked, stunned a little by the resemblance she bore with Edward. It was like looking at an exotic version of Edward.

"Amber?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes," She leaned forward. Emmett and Rosalie paid me no mind, seeing as they were engrossed with each other. Emmett spread noisy kisses, down Rosalie's neck, causing her to squeal with pleasure. Jasper looked over at them with a look of disgust.

"How exactly are you and Edward related? I mean, you look like him but you kind of don't," I said, trying to convey what I meant. They resembled each other, both in a vampire way and the way brothers and sisters do, but Amber had a darker complexion and features that bespoke of a different race.

"Oh, that," Amber laughed at some joke. "I get that a lot you see. We look alike, but I look like I am mixed with a different race, don't I?"

I nodded, relieved that she had gotten what I meant.

"You see, Edward and the rest of the Cullens had believed that Edward's father, Henry Cullen had died in the epidemic. They couldn't find any proof that he was alive, so obviously that was the most logical conclusion. Only Henry hadn't. He hadn't even been exposed to the disease; he had been away on a business trip. So in 1920, two years after the death of Elizabeth and Edward, he married my mom. And my mother was a mix of Indian and black. So they got married. It wasn't a real marriage of any sorts; it was more of a comfort marriage. Both had lost spouses that they had loved, so the natural thing to do was to marry each other. He needed a wife to manage the house and she needed financial support." Amber concluded the story.

"What did you look like when you were human?" I asked, eager to know more about her.

"Well, I was the same height I am right now, 5"2. Umm.. I had long brown curly hair with natural auburn highlights. I was curvy back then as well, only not as much as I am today. I had green eyes, like Edward had. I had a…. I don't know how to describe it… my complexion was a cappuccino color."She shrugged her shoulders.

I gazed at her, waiting for more.

"What are you looking at me for?" She laughed in amazement.

"I think that she wants to know more," Edward said fondly.

Alice laughed. "That's our Bella," She smiled at me. "Anyway, I had the same impression you must have had when you first met Amber. She looked exactly like Edward, the strong jaw, the full lips and the high cheekbones. But it was her eyes that set her apart from him. They were almost cat-shaped… no…almond is the word I'm looking for…yes, she had almond shaped eyes. It was her most expressive feature. I remember looking into her eyes, and having the feeling that I could see everything there was to know about her, yet at the same time couldn't. She held a…" Alice broke off abruptly, as if she had crossed a boundary that she shouldn't have.

Carlisle stood up at that moment. "We should go and meet the werewolves now."

Emmett sat up, grumbling." I don't see why we can't pick a fight with them."

Amber rolled her eyes and Alice shook her head.

Edward hauled me to my feet and slung me across his back. With that, we ran to the meeting place.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I thought that it fit.

**1947**

The days pass by like years. The seconds pass by like milliseconds. She gave everything she had to him; yet he shunned it. She realizes that it is time to move on, yet she doesn't want to. It's too easy to hold on to the memories of yesterday. It's too easy to hold on to what could have been.

However, the girl moves on. She picks up the pieces of her shattered heart and tapes them together. She re-builds a life for herself out of the ashes.

Yet it is not a life. It is more of an existence. How can she move on when he was her life?


	6. Chapter 6

**The Characters belong to the amazing S. Meyer. Some of the lines that Amber says come from the amazing Mary J. ****Blige's**** song ****Not****gon****' cry.**

**2007**

_**Jacob's Point of View **_

We arrived so the vampires would be kept waiting. Filthy Bloodsuckers. I shook my head trying to concentrate. Leah wasn't helping much, seeing as she was making the rest of us miserable with her thoughts. That was one of the reasons that I hated about being a werewolf. That and I couldn't have Bella.

Bella. The girl I loved. The girl I could take better care of than _he _could.

Sam growled, obviously trying to tell me to concentrate. We had to be on our guard so that we wouldn't accidently kill one of the Cullens. Not that we would have minded.

We emerged from the trees all ten of us. It was hard not to smirk at the concealed amazement in the Cullens' faces. Served them right, filthy bloodsuckers. We stood, side by side. I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye, sitting on the ground. Her long hair hung down her back, framing her pale heart shaped face. I felt my breath squeeze. Why couldn't I have her?

The leader stepped toward us to explain that his so called son would be the "translator" between the two groups. I snorted. These vampires were just too pathetic.

Edward had just started walking up to us when she emerged through the trees behind the Cullens.

I had seen this girl thousands of times, on the movie theater screens in Forks. I had seen her talk about loving her curvy frame along with half the guys in the United States. I had seen her on the Oprah Winfrey show and all those other talk shows. I saw her every time I went into Quil's room, since she was plastered all over his bedroom wall.

Amber Cullen, the eighteen year old Academy Award winning actress, was a vampire?

Edward must have heard our thoughts because he unsuccessfully tried to hide smirk.

Filthy Bloodsucker.

She walked, slowly, her feet clad in high heel shoes that any _human _women would have found dangerous. Somehow she managed to walk gracefully, due to her vampire powers probably. Her extremely curvy bottom half was clad in those wide-leg jeans. A creamy lace tank-top complemented her skin tone.

"Change outfits for the thousandth time?" muttered the big vampire, Emmett I think his name was.

She ignored him and turned her glance towards us. It was at that moment I stared her in the eyes and those eyes took me by surprise.

Those golden eyes spoke volumes more than any other pair of eyes that I had seen. They were liquid pools of emotion. One the surface they danced with mischief and happiness, lightheartedness skirted through them. Security in whom she was shone in them, But deeper, hey held an ancient sadness, one that had not been cured and still had yet to be. Those eyes were vulnerable, almost begging to be held close. At that moment, I felt…like I wanted to be the one to hold her close and protect her. I wanted to be the one to hold her hand and lead her through the journey she had yet to make. I felt the feeling that I was a man dying of thirst who had been searching for a pool of water and had finally found that water.

Sam cleared his throat. What the hell was I thinking? I berated myself. She's a bloodsucker, I reminded myself.

She stepped towards us looking us each in the eye. She passed by each of us, sometimes pausing and nodding to herself, as if she has suddenly gotten the answer to something.

**Bella's POV**When Amber emerged through the trees, all the werewolves froze up, obviously stunned.

As she passed us to walk up to them, I caught a glimpse of the expression in her eyes. She looked sad, like she was trying to contain tears. I also noticed betrayal lurked in her gaze. Disgust and disbelief were also evident.

**Jacob's POV**

She finally came to me. I held my breath, not wanting the same connection that I held felt with her before.

"Mr. …Black?" She said, as if the name itself was difficult to say.

I raised my head, opting to ignore her.

"That's not going to work, Jacob. You must be very surprised to see me here, considering the fact that you thought I was human. Sorry to tell you dearest, but I am what you say a …bloodsucker," She mocked. When I didn't respond, she moved on to Sam.

I might have been dreaming, but I could have sworn that there was palpable connection between the two. It was like the two had met before but were only pretending not to have for appearance's sake.

"Mr. Uley," She nodded her head cordially, though disgust rang in every syllable.

She came to Leah and stopped. Understanding lit in her eyes. "You would have stopped breathing if he told you, but now he's busy loving someone else. Four years of sacrifice and he can leave you at that drop of a dime? You swallowed your fears and stood by his side? She laughed hollowly, as if amused by some thought. "You should have left his ass a thousand times," She finished. Sam stiffened, obviously remembering the vows he had broken to Leah. How Amber had guesses we didn't know. She clapped a hand over her mouth, as if remembering that she was speaking out loud.

Emmet guffawed.

"Amber…" Calisle warned. She backed away slowly, running her eyes across us again.

"Maybe, you could formally introduce us to your daughter?" Edward said for Sam.

Carlisle nodded. "This is Amber Cullen, Edward's half sister and our adopted daughter. She is, as you probably know, a well-known actress in Hollywood."

Edward replied for Sam, "Thank you,"

**Bella's POV**After Amber's outburst, the training went quickly. Jasper went over the techniques to use against the new born vampires.

I started to fall asleep during the training, using the soft mossy ground as my pillow. I was shaken awake by cool hands and smell of sweet breath drifting across my face.

"Bella, honey, wake up," I heard Edward's urgent whisper. "It's time to go,"

I sat up quickly and felt the blood rush to my head.

"Careful, baby," Edward cautioned. He threw me onto his back. As I nodded off during the ride home, I heard him whisper, "You are going to spend the night at my house," All I remembered after that was being deposited on a cool soft bed that smelled of Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**2007**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella," I felt the brush of cool, firm lips against mine.

"Mmmmm," I moaned. Honey breath teased my nostrils. The lips grew more persistent.

"Edward, stop," I said, half-asleep. He ignored me and continued to kiss me. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to my body. His cold body rested atop mine and I loved the feel of it. He nibbled on my bottom lip, causing me to arch up into him. He groaned and started to kiss down my neck. I yanked his shirt out of his pants and ran my hands up and down his back. He shivered and pulled me closer. His finger ran through my hair and I gasped. Edward rarely ever let things get this far. Naturally, I took advantage of the situation. I wrapped my legs around his waist and massaged his neck, kissing him slowly, seductively. Edward pulled me closer to him by my waist. He kissed me passionately, saying my name when he had the chance. When we broke apart, he was breathing hard.

"Good morning," I managed to get out.

He flashed his crooked grin. I blushed. There was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" I heard Amber's voice through the door.

"Sure," Edward responded, though not before kissing me once more.

Amber walked in the door, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. As I was coming to realize was a signature style of hers, she was wearing heels that perfectly complemented her outfit.

She smiled, utterly happy. "Come on, come on. It's time to go fight,"

Edward smiled, clearly sharing her enthusiasm. "Be there in a minute,"

"Righty then," She threw me a wink as she walked out the door.

"You ready?' He asked me.

I nodded, though in reality I was frightened about what could happen to the Cullens.

"Relax," He murmured, brushing a kiss across my forehead. And for what seemed like the hundredth time, slung me on his back and off we went to the secret hide-away where I was to stay until the vampires were fought off.

**Jacob's POV**She arrived on his back, looking as if she was the happiest girl in the world. He set her down gently, as if she was china. She gazed up at him as if he was the most magnificent thing in the world. I growled, angry. Why couldn't I have her? I could make her so much happier than…_him. _

I watched in envy as he pressed her against a tree and literally ravished her. From here I could hear her pants and moans. Jealousy burned threw my veins as I saw him kiss her one last time and then leave, probably to go check on the others.

I leaned against a tree and tried to fight back the anger and hurt that was running through my heart. All I wanted was Bella, to have and to hold for the rest of my days. All I wanted was to protect her from the bad that was in the world. I just was wanted to love her forever. I watched as she went to go sit on a rock, only to trip over a stick. I fought back a laugh. I needed some way for her to realize that she loved me. I knew that she did. If only there was some way that I could show her, that I could prove it to her.

Then it hit me like lighting. That was it. If I did _it, _then she would know her feelings toward me. I stepped from behind the tree and adopted a look of sorrow.

"Jake," Bella breathed when she saw me. Guilt crossed her face.

"Bella," I nodded without emotion. "I have decided something."

"What?" She said, coming to stand in front of me. It took all the power in me not to yank her to me and kiss her breathless.

"I'm not coming back," I lied.

"What?" She took a step back, as if she had been punched.

"I have decided that since nobody wants me to come back, I'll just die the glorious death in battle," I faked a weary laugh. "I've given up the fight against Edward, Bella. He can have you," I pretended to look off into the distance when in reality I was watching her from the corner of my eye. Sick panic raced across her face.

"Jacob, what can I do to make you stay?" She reached out as if to keep me from going. I had her right where I wanted her to be. I played my trump card.

"Ask me to kiss you and I'll come back," I said.

"Jacob, please anything but that, " She pleaded.

"Good-bye Bella," I said and made to turn away. I had almost reached the edge of the clearing when I heard her call, "Jacob, wait!"

I turned, trying to contain my glee. In a few seconds she would know that she felt the same about me.

"K-ki-kiss me," She stuttered.

"You don't want me to," I said.

She stood up straight and stared me right in the eyes. "Kiss me and come back,"

And I did. I yanked her against me and sent my lips crashing down on hers. She merely stood there as if she were trying to endure it. This angered me, so my kisses became more forceful. I sucked on her neck and felt her shiver beneath me.

"Come on, Bella, do you want me to die?" I hissed in her ear.

She pulled furiously on my hair and I felt my heart thump in response. Finally, she was acting on her emotions. Her soft lips moved beneath mine, furiously. She pressed her softly curved body against mine as hard as she could. I felt her breasts rub against my chest as she let out a soft whimper. I growled in response, and pushed her against a tree. Her head fell back, leaving open a large expanse of white neck. I had not choice but to spread kisses up and down it.

"Oh, Jacob," She breathed and urged me closer. She nibbled my ear as I raked my fingers through her long, thick hair.

I pulled away, realizing that I would be needed soon at the battle scene. Her eyes were half shut and she looked dazed. I softly brushed my lips against hers. She clung to me, and when her chocolate brown eyes looked up at me, I knew that she knew as well. Bella Swan was in love with me.

**Amber's POV**

She told him to kiss her.

She told the little bastard to kiss her.

She told him to kiss her.

I had been standing off a little ways from the rest of them when I saw the whole…incident through Jacob's perspective. And I was mad as hell. Everything was ruined. Every single action, every single careful plan that I had laid out last year was now ruined. Because of the stupid werewolf and that horrific kiss.

I entered Edward's head to see what he would do. Not surprisingly he forgave her, saying something about how it was his fault and that Jacob can give Bella something that Edward can't.

So things were looking well, but I couldn't be sure. Because though Edward had forgiven Bella, she had a choice to make. She now knew that she loved two men. And she had a choice to make between the two. And if she chose wrong, it would be all my fault.


	8. Chapter 8

**1957**

It has been ten years since he left her broken and bruised. Still she has not healed. Her heart is shattered glass, held together by meager tape that rips and tears at the slightest memory of him. Life or existence as she calls it moves on. People rush by her, busy with their day to day lives. Time moves on. Everything and everyone moves on. Everyone but her. She still holds on fruitlessly to yesterday. Every day she plagues herself with what could have been, what should have been. Regardless of how long ago it was. She curses herself and what she is. What it, what could have been and what should have been plague her day after day, night after night.


End file.
